Arkham Doll (Arkham City Fanfiction)
by VikkiVea
Summary: While chaos erupts as a new super-prison is built in the middle of Gotham City, a small-time criminal by the name of Anika Lionheart is forced to deal with the likes of the Rogues Gallery as she is also thrown in. During her stay she'll run into figures such as Batman, Hugo Strange and The Clown Prince of Crime himself.
1. Preview

A maniacal laugh came from the dark corner of the room, causing everybody to shift uncomfortably, except of course the deranged woman he'd call 'girlfriend' from time to time, who leant against one of the dirty walls and watched the scene unfold with a grin on her face.

Anika's heartbeat started to quicken as she heard his footsteps get closer and closer to her, and prayed that some sort of noise would distract her from the scariness of the situation. She was never one to openly admit she found something scary, but when it came to the clown, there was something about him that would make her spine tingle. She'd better keep that to herself though.

A deep chuckle sounded, making her hold in a gasp as he stepped out of the shadows. She soaked in his appearance, his clown shoes falling apart, the small flower attached to his purple suit now dead, and his green hair fading, falling off.

But what caught her the most off guard was his face; his skin had started to peel off in some places, and he looked like he'd drop dead at any moment. But still, he wore the same sadistic smile she knew all too well.

"Anika, my dear! How are you?" He asked in a subtitle sarcastic tone, coughing slightly afterwards. His voice was croaky, and it sounded like he had to build up all his strength just to utter a single word.

When she didn't reply, his grin dropped for only a second, before rising up again. While they didn't know each other too well, Joker somehow seemed to know what buttons he'd have to push to get a reaction from just about anyone, and that observation proved correct when he opened his mouth to speak once again.

"You're not still mad about Arkham are you? That's a shame, I was hoping the party would have entertained the guests just as much as it entertained me!" As soon as he mentioned the incident, her mood decreased rapidly. She didn't enjoy discussing the traumatising events that took place in Arkham, especially not with him. He noticed her discomfort though, he always did, and his grin turned into a large smile, showing off his decaying teeth.

"Oh, come now, Ann, you enjoyed it, admit it."

"I'd be lying if I admitted to liking that monstrosity you called a party, Joker." She retorted, a scowl still on her face as she watched him explode with laughter. Her voice was soft, distant, like she couldn't care less about the conversation they were currently having.

"You haven't changed one bit! Which is good, let me assure you, because I was hoping I could have a conversation with the same Anika I met all those years ago. "

"You brung me here to simply have a conversation?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she sighed. "Why am I not surprised."

He spoke once again, clear sarcasm could be heard this time, almost as if he was getting bored of the conversation already. "I thought you'd like some time away from the freezing cold, is that so wrong?" As he finished his sentence, he grabbed her arm, forcefully pushing her over to the small window which showed outside.

Thugs were shielding themselves away from the cold, while also fighting off the occasional inmate who'd lost it. Helicopters soared through the sky, political prisoners ran for their lives, and a certain bat shaped shadow flew across her vision.

"Welcome, my dear, to Arkham City."

* * *

 **Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as I am currently working on the sequel. Story can also be found on Wattpad, simply follow my profile VikkiVea.**

 **For more updates, follow my Tumblr blog that is also named 'vikkivea'.**


	2. Patient Interview 1

**Patient Interview #1**

 ** _Conducted by Dr. Hugo Strange_**

* * *

"Patient Interview One. Subjects Name: Anika Lionheart AKA Ugly Doll. Brought to Arkham Asylum by The Batman four months ago. Patient exhibits signs of Impulse Control Disorder and Undifferentiated Schizophrenia. How are you, Miss Lionheart?" 

"How do you think I am? You've locked me up in here with nothing to do!"

"Your tone suggests you are disturbed by the lack of equipment, more so than the other patients."

"I'm disturbed at the fact that you cannot even afford buying us colouring books."

"Funny. Tell me Anika, you constantly act withdrawn from reality, oblivious to the lives you destroy when you decide to... 'fix', your

victims. Do you intentionally do that?

"Withdrawn? Oblivious? Why, I have no idea what you're talking about Doctor. I am very observant, for example, I can see the small

speck of blood on your lab coat. You may want to hide that from your future patients."

"I see." _A short pause consumes the conversation, before Strange questions her once again_. "Are you afraid of growing up?"

"When did you become Scarecrow? Speaking of Scarecrow, I wonder where he is..."

"You show signs of it. The only time you ever act your proper age is when you're 'fixing' your victims."

"BECAUSE, I need to concentrate when working on a new canvas, doctor. You can't expect me to just cut away and hope for the best, do you? I take pride in my work! Not like The Batman..."

"Speaking of Batman, what is your current relationship with him?"

"If I saw him I'd throw him off a cliff. He almost broke my arm."

"Hm, back to the topic at hand. Are you afraid of growing up?"


	3. 1

The cheers from the thugs that slammed their bodies into the sharp wired fences was deafening, and Anika had a hard time ignoring them as they growled and yelled at her. They acted as if they were animals, but when they began reaching out to grab her, when their saliva dripped from their mouths down their chins, she began to think it was not an act.

Although, there may have been a reason they behaved so horridly towards her, she was in fact wearing clothes that were labeled as 'revealing' to some eyes, considering that most of the men there hadn't gotten a glimpse of a woman in a very long time.

Her 'costume', a short pink circle skirt, with tights underneath of course, it was freezing, a plain white shirt with a black leather jacket over it, finishing off with a pair of old looking, but still decent, black wedges, she seemed to be the best dressed there.

Or there was another reason, she - a long with a few other 'super-villains'- weren't really liked by the low level criminals that were trying to make a name for themselves.

It was understandable, they were after all ruthless, murdering psychopaths that have killed many people, including wives and children. But it was unfortunate, if these petty criminals decided to get in their way, they'd pay dearly for it.

As she continued walking down the narrow area which only led one way, she began to notice the thugs behind the fences either side of her were all wearing orange jump suits. It was odd to see that only her and a few other higher criminals got their confiscated 'costumes' back, while the rest of the thugs were forced to wear the dirty orange jumpsuits that were called 'Arkham Asylum's Patient Uniform'.

She saw Black Mask earlier, a very wealthy and dangerous mobster, defending himself from TYGER Guards with a chair, wearing his usual white suit, that was an example.

While that was nice of them, it definitely was suspicious. She wondered if the thugs who continued harassing her noticed it, but by the way they behaved, she wondered if they were capable of thinking such observant thoughts.

But she knew better than to show fear, she knew what they'd do. She used to be one of them, after all. Luckily her boss was an understanding man to an extent, and was perfectly happy with letting her leave, if the definition of 'leave' was have a mental breakdown and kill several of his finest customers, then be fired respectfully. They were on good terms, for now.

Luckily for her, as she was definitely not on good terms with The Joker, who deemed it necessary to get her thrown into Arkham Asylum just in time for his little 'party' a few years back. She disliked him for that, very much so, as she couldn't possibly recount the amount of times she almost died, wether it be from Poison Ivy's mutant plants or Victor Zsasz's large, sharp knife and his need to kill.

She would be less than happy if she had to run into him here.

Where was here, anyway? All she knew was that it was home to many thugs and super-villains, but she didn't understand why. Yes, the Asylum wasn't the safest place to house Gotham's most wanted, but this wasn't particularly safe either.

She had heard from several inmates that Joker was in here, a long with Harley Quinn, Harvey Dent and Oswald Cobblepot.

Joker and Penguin, in the same place as each other? Not a very good idea. The two despised each other. It was actually quite frightening, they'd go to great lengths to eliminate each other.

Speaking of old, crazy bosses, Anika stopped in her tracks as a familiar figure waddled in her direction, with a few bulky thugs by his side.

With a large cigar in his mouth, and the same end of a glass bottle surrounding his left eye, he smiled showing off his crooked, yellow teeth.

"'Ey, if it isn't my old friend Anika! How've you been doing, love? You're lookin' quite well, you get some work done again?" He called over the screams of the thugs, effectively quieting most of them down.

She knew what he was referring to, it was the recent surgery she'd gotten. Very minor, in her opinion, just more work on her face. The surgeon had done a very good job, definitely, too bad she decided to kill him afterwards.

The cops had a habit of questioning every plastic surgeon around the city once the doctors in Arkham reported she had yet another slight alteration to her face. Though she could've easily kidnapped him and forced him to be her unquestioning slave, that would require time she didn't have.

While many of her doctors looked down on her constant need to 'fix her face', Anika didn't see why they were so concerned. To her, she was imperfect, the complete opposite of perfect, and if she wasn't perfect, she was imperfect. It made sense to her, that motto, and she'd repeat it to herself every once and a while.

Behind her, a few political prisoners cowered at the sight of Oswald Cobblepot, shuffling back to try and hide themselves from the notorious Penguin.

"Well, before I was thrown into here, I was doing alright." She spoke softly, slowly walking past him and his thugs in order to get a better view of the place. Oswald chuckled sinisterly, taking the cigar from his mouth and blowing the toxic smoke from his lungs.

"Good to 'ear. Listen, there's a sort of... war, happenin' in here. I-" He was cut off by Anika, who already knew what he was going to say.

"Would like me to stay out of the way?" She finished and smiled knowingly, turning to face him again. He smirked and nodded, glad to hear that she hadn't forgotten their agreement.

She was to not get involved between a rival criminal and himself, and he made sure to help her out if she got into any trouble with the rest of the Rogues Gallery. It had been decided when he was informed of her new life of crime just weeks after he fired her.

They never really spoke much when they'd bump into each other, simply because there was not much to say. Everything they did was written in newspapers and reported on TV, so there wasn't much catching up needed.

With that Anika walked off, listening as the thugs yells picked up again, and she heard the cries of the two political prisoners.

He knew she wouldn't join him again, he also knew there was no way in hell she'd work with any other criminal. She despised most of them, and the rest she didn't know well enough. She was still new to Gotham's criminal underworld, hadn't made any business partners yet.

However the twins were rumoured to be somewhere in Arkham City, and if that was correct, there'd certainly be a team up between the three. They were old co-workers after all.

She walked out onto the street, instantly smelling sewer water and smoke, making her face scrunch up in disgust. Thugs were pushing each other around left and right, glancing at Anika before going back to their own business.

The place was absolutely horrid, and Anika swore that the man who lay on the ground unmoving, with his face dug into the sidewalk, was most likely dead. That explained the other smell she couldn't quite put her finger on before.

Along with the smell, came the large gusts of cold wind that flew past her, making her short, damaged brown hair become a nuisance as the strands tangled together and got in her eyes.

She wondered if the twins really were in there, she hadn't seen or heard of them since the fiasco a few years ago in Arkham, word is they were transported to Black Gate Prison on the count of them being 'reasonably sane.'

Anika knew better however, the twins were sneaky, conniving little devils. It would be no surprise to her if they fooled the shrinks into believing it was Anika who forced them to go along with her plans.

Strolling around aimlessly, she spotted a few helicopters flying above her in a rush. The wind that came from the helicopters large, spinning blades almost made Anika tumble over, and the lights that came from the helicopters shone brightly, temporarily blinding her for a moment, before they continued on straight ahead. Wondering where they were headed, she followed them, only to find they were flying to the Court House.

Outside were thugs wearing masks and jumpsuits which gave away who their boss was immediately. Two-Face was in there, doing God knows what, but the TYGER Guards up above seemed to be interested. Curious as ever, Anika pushed away the sudden feeling of anxiety and marched forwards.

"Hello boys! Mind telling me what's in there?" She asked casually, catching the attention of the three thugs that were guarding the front door. Her tone was sweet and lively, even though at the moment she was anything but.

They seemed to recognise her straight away, and that they should, she was a very popular face back in Gotham City.

"Two-Face is holding a surprise meetin' in the courthouse, and you ain't welcome!" One of them spoke up, thrusting their gun forward. Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at the overconfident fool, she pushed the gun back down to his side and grinned.

"Get outta here!" Another one yelled, stepping forward in hopes to intimidate her.

"Oh, I really do recommend you let me in. See, I dislike rude people, and after the way you've talked to me tonight, I should think that justifies me digging a scalpel into your cheeks and stitching your mouth together, making it oh so very difficult to talk, in any way whether it be kind or rude, ever again!"

Her voice was still light, but if you listened in close enough, you could hear an angry tone lying beneath that, making her easy going threat stand out even more than she originally intended. The thugs in front of her seemed to catch on to the fact that she was completely serious and willing to make her little speech become reality, as they tensed up noticeably and looked to each other for guidance.

While they did have guns, they had also heard the whispers from the other inmates in Arkham that this girl was definitely someone they should stay away from at all costs. They wouldn't sugarcoat the stories either, not one bit, and the endings always made their spines tingle, and their imaginations kept them awake for days.

She was small, doll like looking, harmless to the untrained eye, just like a certain Jervis Tetch, and the two shared the same pattern of thought when it came to low level thugs: Those who listen, are easily manipulated thugs to be used to do their bidding, that was it. They were nothing special.

Those who don't listen, will be forced to listen, and then disposed of ever so slowly and painfully, to teach them a 'lesson', even if that lesson made no sense whatsoever.

"T-There's a back door, just round the corner. You can go through there!" One of them rushed out, pushing one of the nearest thugs forward and muttering 'take her to the back'. It was amusing to watch them run around like idiots when they were afraid, she could see why Scarecrow enjoyed it so much.

She nodded slowly, watching as the man shuffled in the direction of the back door. Once there, he left abruptly, leaving Anika to wonder what Harvey was doing inside.

Opening the door, she heard the cheers and loud conversations from the hall. Walking past a set of stairs that led down, she heard a muttering, hushed voice, but ignored it and continued walking.

The hall was filled with what seemed to be around forty or more thugs in orange jumpsuits laughing, yelling and chatting as their boss was inside the glass box which held a microphone.

Anika cautiously knocked on the door of the glass box, hoping not to gain the attention of the henchmen. While she was skilled in combat, she couldn't possibly take all those men out.

The door opened quickly, revealing Harvey Dent's half burned face grimacing at her as he pointed his gun at her head. He paused for a moment, realising who it was, and slowly put the gun back down, smirking as best he could.

"Well, well, well, little Doll's come to see the cat die." His voice was scratchy, meaning his other half was talking, and he didn't look too happy to see her. Anika raised an eyebrow, before looking past him to see a tied up Catwoman suspended over a large tank of a bubbling, green acid like substance.

In her opinion, she got what was coming to her, she never really liked Catwoman anyway. Always swapping sides, she never was fully trusted by the Rogues Gallery, or any other criminal for that matter.

"Ah, so that explains what you're doing. No need for the sour face, I do not work for Penguin anymore." She reassured, offering a warm smile.

"Good to hear, I didn't want to have to blow your head off." This time it was a gentleman like voice that escaped his lips, before he continued on with a scratchy tone once again. "Anything you want to say to the cat before she dies?"

Anika nodded, now noticing the thugs had indeed noticed her presence, as she made her way over to Catwoman, who had a bored expression on her face.  
"Hello, cat."

She wore her usual skin tight cat suit, and Anika grimaced at the fact that she was completely willing to flaunt her body in front of all these men. It was very un-lady like.

"Hello Dolly. Haven't seen you in a while. What's up? Except for your obviously plastic face, I mean." She teased, chuckling afterwards. Her chuckle sounded more like a purr to Anika, which made her wonder if the girl took the 'I'm dressed as a cat, so I act like a cat' rule too seriously.

Brushing the thought off, she smirked, an expression that was foreign to Anika's face, which took Catwoman visibly off guard. Reason being that she knew Anika obviously wasn't here for a friendly chat anymore, and when Anika wasn't friendly, she was scary.

"How sweet of you to notice, you like? Although I wouldn't be cracking jokes right now kitty, you're only tempting me." Anika retorted, her smirk growing as she pushed Catwoman forwards, watching the rope holding her swing from side to side, earning a barely audible gasp from the cat.

"Why are you here?" Even with the dark threat looming over her head, she kept her cool and stared Anika dead in the eyes. Anika admired that, courage, it was a trait she had wished for her whole life.

"I was just thinking about our last run in, a few years back, remember? We bumped into each other during your attempt to steal a very valuable diamond-" Her tone changed unexpectedly, she sounded angrier as she continued on with her explanation. "- And to cover your ass, you gave me away to the Bat."

As Catwoman opened her mouth to retort, Anika swung her foot hard into her stomach, causing Catwoman to gasp for air as she almost threw up then and there. The wind was knocked out of her for sure, and she wouldn't be recovering anytime soon.

"That's payback."

Walking back to the glass box, Anika made sure to smile at Harvey, happy to finally have someone she could call 'distant ally' as she walked back through the door. The power she had over Catwoman boosted her mood, and the smile simply would not leave her face.

She only had that type of power over her dolls, and that was when she spent hours, or possibly days, torturing and fixing them so they would do as she said. The long hours were worth it though, because by the time she was done they couldn't take a single step by themselves without Anika telling them to do so.

She knew Catwoman would be furious with her, and she had a feeling she'd find a way to escape Harvey, so without hesitation mentally prepared herself for a seething Catwoman to jump out of the air and strangle her. She couldn't help kicking her though, she felt like she needed to let out her frustration on that night, as the Bat had also managed to find her hideout once she was taken to Arkham Asylum, and felt that was the only way to do so.

It worked, she felt better, like some weight had been taken off her shoulders.

As the door clicked shut behind her, she hesitated to leave as she pressed her ear against the door, hearing sudden shouts of pain and anger. There was only one scream that really caught her attention however, and that was 'It's the Bat!'

She needed to leave, now.

Turning around and rushing through the streets once again, she ignored the looks she got from the thugs she passed and continued on running. She did not need a run in with the Bat, not tonight.

It was getting darker, and only a few street lights had turned on, making the streets seem a lot creepier than they were only half an hour ago. It was also getting colder, and Anika tried her best to keep warm as she began to slow down, hugging herself tightly as she did. The shops here had already been broken into, probably by the thugs, and she would be surprised if she found anything useful there.

The sound of the helicopters began to fade away ever so slowly, and Anika started to realise she was lost. Although she didn't want to admit it, she should've stayed with Penguin, who probably knew this place like the back of his hand.

The Batman was indeed in here with them, but the question was, why? This meant bad news for the Rogues Gallery, and also Anika, who already previously had a bad experience with the bat a few months ago.

She felt her stomach rumble, and sighed when she realised there would be no possible way she'd find food in here. Now she really was considering to go find Penguin.

A sudden 'click' was heard, and she turned around quickly to see a few clown mask wearing thugs holding guns. How did they even get those? But another more important question was asked, could they even use those? They were all shaking violently, and she had a feeling it wasn't just from the freezing weather.

"Freeze. Or we'll shoot." They weren't very trained in how to intimidate someone, but Anika sure didn't want a bullet in her head. And with their shaking hands, they'd probably manage to get a lot more than her head.

Looking at the clown masks again, she sighed in frustration when she realised who they worked for. A man she distinctly remembered cursing on numerous occasions, and also remembered hoping she wouldn't have to run into him in there.

The Joker.

* * *

 ***Dedicated to Tando88 for inspiring me with her series 'Birds of a Feather'***


	4. Patient Interview 2

"Now onto the topic of your criminal name: Ugly Doll. Why do you call yourself that?"

"Because I am ugly."

"You are anything but, I assure you. You were fine before the numerous surgeries, why 'fix your face' when there's nothing to 'fix'?"

"Oh, I assure _you_ Strange, there is plenty more to fix. My chin is too large, my forehead too small, my nose too pointy. The list is endless."

"You resemble a living doll, Anika. What drives your obsession with looking 'perfect'?"

"I do not have an obsession!" _The tape glitches at her unexpected yelling._

"You do, that's why you're here. You attack helpless civilians that are 'too ugly' and use your knowledge of plastic surgery to turn them into living dolls, making them accompany you and defend you during your criminal activities."

"You simply don't understand! I'm helping them, I really am! They're just too ungrateful to see that _!"_

"Anika, did you 'fix' Natalie and Nicole Parker, the ladies who used to work with you? I've seen the pictures, you three would perform in the Iceberg Lounge?"

"No, they asked someone else to do it. They seem to be the only ones who understand why I do what I do."

"And why do you do what you do?"

"I told you, to help people."


	5. 2

Catwoman smiled again, thinking about her latest encounter with Batman. It was fun teasing him, and she would never not believe he didn't enjoy it also.

It was a fun game the two played regularly, but he seemed a lot more stressed at the Courthouse. He must be having some issues with Joker. He would always act faraway and cautious when he had trouble with that psychotic clown.

Honestly, why bother with him? If she was in charge of constantly locking the nutcase up, she would've killed him already, that was the smartest thing to do, in her opinion.

Speaking of the courthouse, she had a bone to pick with Ugly Doll, who had made sure to kick her hard in the stomach, leaving before Batman showed. She was a coward, knocking Selina when she was already down, and Selina was now very determined to hit her back, whether it be verbally or physically. 

She wondered if the doll had any secrets, and if she did, that could be used to her advantage. Doctor Strange would probably have a file on her as well, so that was something she'd have to pick up in the Confiscated Goods Vault. She'd overheard some TYGER Guards discussing that they kept a few special files in there also, maybe the dolls would be in there.

She stood up from her original spot, overseeing the large metal door which led to the vault. Now how would she get there? Croc could probably smash his way in, but there was nothing she could offer him, what could a crocodile man possibly want? Penguin may have some explosives she could use, but then again, the pervert probably wanted a one night stand, and there was no way in hell she was doing that.

Hm, what to do? Looking down in thought, she found her answer when she spotted a flower shop with large, green plants twisting themselves through it. There was no doubt in her mind who the plants belonged to, Ivy of course, but she was unsure of whether or not they were still on bad terms.

She honestly didn't think so, but if that was the case, asking her for help would be harder than she originally thought. Was she seriously going to hold a grudge over a couple of dead flowers? It was ridiculous.

Looks like she'd have to go find Ivy and find out. 

She needed her gadgets though. Luckily her apartment was near the Courthouse, she'd just quickly pop in there to grab her stuff.

In one swift move, she jumped off the building head first, nearing the ground before she took out her whip and latched it to the nearest rooftop edge. The loud 'whack' sounds from the whip echoed throughout Arkham City, warning everyone that Catwoman was on the prowl.

She also needed her gadgets for another purpose, Two-Face. The whole reason he tried to kill her dramatically in the first place was because she almost stole the memory card of his camera which held the blueprints to Arkham City.

She was never fond of him anyways.

After she dealt with Two-Face officially, she was going after Ugly Doll and regaining her dignity. She'd also be sure to track down the cowards that laughed as she almost plummeted into the green acid she was being held over.

Doing various flips and tricks, she made her way from one rooftop to another, total confidence in her physical ability. The helicopters above were close, too close for her liking, so she sped up, not faltering, not missing a step.

She'd go as far as to say she was the most skilled gymnast in Gotham City. There was Harley, who would impress anyone with her stamina and skills, but she could only do so much, her fighting technique was getting predictable, Selina would tell her this over and over.

She hadn't talked with her in a while to be honest, the last time was while they passed each other in the halls of Arkham Asylum, as she was busy trying to get the plans in the Warden's office before Two-Face. She was a good kid, just so hard headed and completely in-love to realise she'd be doing fine without The Joker. 

Finally, she made it to her apartment, only to groan at the sight of Harvey's thugs, who wore his predictable two-face masks that made them look even stupider than without them.

"Is she in there?" And, they were even more annoying when they began speaking. She narrowed her eyes at the prospect of them even setting foot in her house, already cringing at how they'd treat it. Sure, it wasn't the fanciest apartment, but she liked everything the way it was, and sure did not want slimy, dirty henchmen stomping through there, they'd scare the cats.

"Boss said she lived here." Another one reminded the group of thugs, making Selina wonder how Harvey had even managed to find out where she lived. The nerve of that man.

She leapt up onto the cage that surrounded the small area outside her apartment, opening up one of the small cage doors on the roof and jumping through it, landing right before their eyes.

"Did boss happen to mention you're not welcome?" She asked innocently, grinning as they moved back, startled, before lifting up their arms and preparing to fight her.

This would be all too easy.

She managed to scratch one's cheek before they even saw her coming, and slammed two other's heads together, knocking them both out instantly. The leader of the group ran at her, raising his fist and swinging at her, only to have her grab it and twist his arm, making him howl in pain when there was a sickening 'crack' sound.

The last one with the bloody, large scratch marks on his cheek had managed to grab a nearby pipe lying around on the floor, and swung low, just missing her stomach. She certainly did not need another hit to the stomach. He swung again, this time to her head, missing completely, giving Selina the chance to lift her leg and kick him square in the face, causing him to fall to the floor, defeated.

Now that that was over, she was finally able to get her stuff. She quickly pet one of the cats sitting outside her apartment, hearing it purr in delight before she climbed in through the window and dove under her bed to get her stuff.

Sure, a predictable place to put very valuable weapons, but she wasn't counting on anybody finding out where she lived anytime soon.

Jumping out, she assessed the weapons she grabbed. She had metal balls tied together that she called 'bolas', since she wasn't keen on having a cat-arang fly through the sky and maybe or maybe not hit her targets.

Then there was also 'Caltrops', a sharp, metal jack that could be used as a trap when thugs would step on them. With those two, her trusty whip, amazing gymnastic skills, greatly designed cat-suit and irresistible charms, she was ready to go find Ivy, then Harvey, and then Ugly Doll.


End file.
